memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Crossfire (episode)
Odo must face his feelings for Kira when she falls in love with First Minister Shakaar, her former Resistance leader. Summary Odo is in his office, setting up a cup of raktajino for Major Kira, as she's due to arrive for their review of the criminal activity report. They're discussing First Minister Shakaar's impending visit to the station when Quark barges in, complaining that Odo - whose quarters are directly above Quark's - makes too much noise. Some time later Kira, Captain Sisko, Jadzia, Dr. Bashir, and a mildly flummoxed O'Brien are in the Docking Ring, waiting to receive the First Minister as he steps from his shuttle. Kira expresses some anxiety about the development of his public speaking skills - "he used to mumble his way through mission briefings" - and then Shakaar steps out of the airlock. Introductions are made, and the complete party makes its way down to the Promenade, which is thronged with crowds hoping for a glimpse of the First Minister while he makes a speech. Once they reach the Promenade, Odo sends a communication to Sisko: "I have reason to believe someone is planning to assassinate First Minister Shakaar." In Sisko's office after the speech, Shakaar's adjutant defends the decision to disregard Odo's warning, pointing out that Shakaar's been briefed on the threat central to Odo's concerns, and that as a former terrorist, the last thing Shakaar intends to do is respond to terrorist threats. Sisko and Kira express their support for that sentiment, and Sisko orders the station's Bajoran security detachment augmented with Starfleet Security personnel commanded by Lieutenant Commander Worf. While discussing the increased security arrangements, Worf complains about the obstacles posed against maintaining station security, but from there Odo and Worf discover that they have significant preferences in common, especially their dislike for uninvited guests to their quarters. Some time later, Odo meets Shakaar for the first time. They get acquainted while walking to the Bajoran temple, and Shakaar makes a point of bringing up Kira's high regard for Odo. That night there's a reception in the wardroom. Kira mingles with Shakaar's adjutant and with Odo, then decides to leave, only to be singled out by Shakaar, who wants to be "rescued." After a brief discussion Kira and Shakaar leave the wardroom together for a walk about nowhere in particular, but only after they agree to be escorted by Odo - who is distressed by the rapport he sees developing between the two. The next day, Shakaar's negotiations with the Federation over the subject of Bajor's accession to Federation membership are going poorly. As he walks with Odo from the wardroom back to his quarters, they find common ground over their shared perception of the Federation's inherent self-righteousness. Once they make it back to Shakaar's quarters, he directs the conversation to the subject of Kira, and admits to Odo that he thinks he's falling in love with her - an admission couched in language that echoes Odo's own feelings for Kira almost perfectly. Later Odo is performing a security sweep on the wardroom. He finds a listening device in a table setting and renders it useless. Though upset, Quark changes the subject to Odo's feelings without skipping a beat, and Odo stomps angrily out of the wardroom. The time comes for another review of the criminal activity report, but Kira shows up late and cuts the meeting short, since she's promised to give Shakaar a tour of the station. While on the tour Shakaar moves to kiss Kira, but backs off at the last instant. A few minutes later Kira and Shakaar decide to go to a restaurant, but before the turbolift can be re-routed, its controls are disabled and it starts goes into freefall. After all of the car's occupants discover that their combadge signals have been dampened, Odo is able to stop the turbolift. No one is injured, but Odo's unable to ignore the fact that the incident took place because he was distracted... by the way the Major and the First Minister have warmed up to each other on a romantic level. Odo participates in an after-action review with Sisko, and the latter explains his surprise at the way things transpired. After hearing Odo's uncharacteristically lame explanation, Sisko gives Odo a brief dressing-down and orders him to find the person who sabotaged the turbolift. Odo then goes to the security office, and doesn't stay for long after Worf expresses dissatisfaction with Odo's level of attention to their investigation of the incident. He leaves for Kira's quarters, only to learn once he gets there that Kira is entertaining Shakaar. Once the date finally ends, Kira is ecstatic at the way in which things have developed. Odo can't bring himself to admit his feelings to Kira, much less how those feelings have hurt his job performance, and simply excuses himself. When Odo returns to his office he finds Worf placing an anonymous alien under arrest for the assassination attempt in the turbolift. Realizing that he let Worf do his job for him, Odo returns to his quarters and starts smashing everything he can get his hands on. Sometime later, Quark comes up to Odo's quarters to find Odo motionless, sitting on the floor. After saying see-I-told-you-so at some length, Quark feigns a fixation on profit and demands of Odo that he "concentrate on the essentials." Fortified by Quark's rationale, he goes to Kira's quarters and tells her that their regular meetings will be no longer, on the grounds that his schedule has become overfull. Though keenly aware that something's the matter with Odo, Kira lets the matter drop. Later, Odo goes into Quark's, where the proprietor shares a rumor that Shakaar's negotiations turned out well for the Bajorans, and expresses his pleasant state of surprise at the discovery that Odo's arranged to have the floor of his quarters reinforced and soundproofed. Ever the curmudgeon, Odo assures Quark that the renovations are unrelated to Quark's complaints. Just then Kira and Shakaar emerge from the holosuites, and Odo leaves the bar without saying another word. Memorable Quotes "Ijarna's wife hit him again? Why does he stay with her?" "Skip to Item 12." "Public lewdness." "The same night Ijarna reported the assault, I found him and his wife... errm... behind the information kiosk on the second level." "That answers my question." : - Kira Nerys and Odo "Little tiny feet skittering across the floor. Back and forth. Back and forth." "You could hear that?" "Hello?!" to his ears : - Quark and Kira "It's ''just Quark's luck that you would be assigned quarters right above his." "Luck ''had nothing to do with it." : - Kira and Odo "I don't know why Captain Sisko insists on having ''me here. I'm not a senior officer." "''Well, maybe he just wanted to see you in your dress uniform. It does show off your figure." "Why, thank you." : - Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir "Why didn't you tell me?" "What?" "He's ''so good-looking!" : - 'Jadzia Dax' and '''Kira', about Shakaar "Shakaar knows better than anyone, you can't capitulate to terrorists. He used to be one, and the day the Cardassians started to negotiate with him, was the day he knew they'd been beaten. He'll stay." "I suppose, if I were in his position, I'd do the same." : - Kira and Benjamin Sisko "How do you tolerate living here?" "I make order where I can. For one thing, I have a daily routine which I follow ''unwaveringly. The shopkeepers on the Promenade joke that they can set their clocks by me." ... "''So far, the only person that has a tendency to 'drop by' is Chief O'Brien." "That's probably because he knows you from the ''Enterprise." "''Perhaps, if I am more... inhospitable, he will stop." "Good luck." : - Worf and Odo "With all due respect, sir, now that you're First Minister you can't slip in or out of ''bed without people noticing." laughs "''Maybe not, but that doesn't mean I'm going to ''stay in bed all day!" : - '''Odo' and Shakaar Edon "... Cardassians must've thought very highly of you." "Hmf." "I know Kira does. She once told me she trusted you with her life." "Well, I'm gratified to hear that." "I always found her to be a good judge of character. So I'll trust you with mine, too." : - Shakaar and Odo "... Have you ever met a Bajoran who didn't have a fervent opinion about everything from prophetic interpretation to farm policy? "''I guess not." : - Sarish Rez and Kira "Do you have to ''stare like that? I think it's making people nervous." "''Good." : - Kira and Odo "You wouldn't be ''bothering me, you'd be rescuing me." "''That bad?" "You have no idea." "Then I suppose now wouldn't be a good time for me to give you my opinion on how Bajor should be dealing with the Klingons." "Actually, it would. But not here." "I was joking." : - Shakaar and Kira "I'm charging by the head for this little function, and you do have a head... for the moment." : - Quark, to Odo "The truth is, the Bajorans are even less successful than most humanoids at hiding their emotions." "So you're saying it's as plain as the nose on my face?" "I've been working with the Federation for a number of years - they claim to be open and understanding, but somehow, they're always convinced that they're right. It can be exasperating at times." : - Odo and Shakaar "You know, I've been a soldier, and I've been a politician. And I have to say I'm beginning to think that... being a soldier was easier." "Ah. Well, I'm afraid I... don't know much about politics." "Well, you agree with me. As far as I'm concerned, that makes you an expert." : - Shakaar and Odo "You're the First Officer. Can't you... ''order a ship through?" "''Well, you're the First Minister. You should be able to order a whole ''fleet through!" : - '''Shakaar' and Kira, flirting while Odo looks on "They say 'to err is human.' But you're not human. You're not even humanoid." : - Sisko, to Odo "You take the form of an animal, you're gonna end up behaving like one. What was it? A Klingon targ? A Trellan crocodile? I tell ya, this time, you've crossed the line. I've had it!" : - Quark, to Odo "It takes passion to do something like this, and I always thought you were colder than a Breen winter." : - Quark, to Odo "The fact that the pool exists says something about you! About who you ''are. People see you as the guy who always gets his man. Now, you're becoming the guy who tears up his quarters, and sits alone in the rubble. And no-one's gonna wanna place bets on how long someone's gonna sit around in the dark... Well. I've said my piece - sorry for butting in... But I'm just looking out for my business." "''Funny. For a minute there, I thought you were talking to me as a friend." "Nah." : - Quark and Odo Background Information *This episode marks Duncan Regehr's second appearance as Shakaar Edon. *The sequence with Shakaar's ship docking DS9 was a re-use of the ship that transported Lenara Kahn to DS9 in "Rejoined". Links and References Guest Stars *Duncan Regehr as Shakaar Edon *Bruce Wright as Sarish Rez Co-Stars *Charles Tentindo as Jimenez *Randy James as Jones (uncredited) *David B. Levinson as Broik (uncredited) *Unknown actor as Tonsa References assault; Arbiter; Bajoran; Bajoran Temple; Bajoran wormhole; Bareil Antos; Bolian; Bolian restaurant; Breen (planet); Cardassia; Cardassian civilian government; cargo hold; Changelings; disorderly conduct; Eddington, Michael; Emissary; emotion; ensign; ''Enterprise''-D, USS; environmental controls; executive officer; Ferengi eavesdropping device; graffiti; hasperat; holding cell; Ijarna; Information Kiosk; isolinear interface; kava; Klingons; leaflet; manhunt pool; Occupation of Bajor; ODN relays; Ojuy Gel; petty theft; politics; Prophets; Rafalian mouse; raktajino; Replimat; sanitation duty; security code; senior officer; senior staff; shuttle; Starfleet Security; starship; subsidy; Takaran wildebeest (Takar); targ; Trellan crocodile; True Way, The; Tuesday; uniform; Vedek; Vedek Assembly; voice synthesizer; winter |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Emotionen es:Crossfire nl:Crossfire